Shikon School of Special Education
by Shedevil1416
Summary: Kagome hates it at her old school. It's the middle of the year and she transfers to a new school.
1. New School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Inuyasha and that makes me sad.

* * *

As the sun rose, its bright rays peaked through the blinds in Kagome's room. Bothered by the light Kagome turned in her bed, pulled the coves over her head, and gave a low moan. It was way to early to get up.

In the kitchen Kagome's mother, Ms. Higurashi, checked the wall clock and noted the time. It was 7:00AM and Kagome needed to get to school by 8:15AM in order to make it to school on time for the first bell.

'Being late is a terrible first impression on the first day of school' she thought. 'Especially your first day at a new school,' she continued. 'I wonder why her alarm clock hasn't gone off yet?'

Though she loved her two children dearly, Ms. Higurashi knew first hand that overbearing children created unnecessary stress, and thanks to Japanese society, their thoughts were already bombarded with unrealistic expectations.

Walking down the hall to her quaint home, Ms. Higurashi first went to, her youngest child's room to wake him.

Souta's room was the typical little boy's room. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and GI Joe action figures littered the ground making intruders proceed with caution—especially when barefoot. The Hot Wheel Cars were exceptionally dangerous. One foul step could land you in the hospital with a broken collarbone - knowledge only attained by first hand experience, thank you very much.

When she finally reached Souta, she laid her hand gently on his back

"Souta it's time to wake up"

Souta opened his eyes slowly. His morning eyes were not accustomed to the harsh lighting in his bright room, as his mother opened the curtains.

"Ok mom," he said as he moved his black messy hair from his eyes.

Ms. Higurashi then went to Kagome's room and opened the door. Unlike Souta's boyish room, Kagome's room was definitely feminine but also slightly uninteresting. However, today was a different story. Ms. Higurashi had never seen Kagome's room messy before. It was obvious that Kagome, nervous of her new day at school had created a typhoon in her room that only the gods themselves can rearrange.

Ms. Higurashi called out from the bedroom door that could only open halfway due to the clutter pressed against the backside of the door.

"Kagome dear, it's time to wake up. You don't want to be late for school, do you?"

Kagome groaned, almost zombie-like sat up very slowly, turned her head towards the door and responded, "I'm up."

Ms. Higurashi, let out a big sigh, left the room and went back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Instead of waking up and getting ready for school. Kagome flopped back down into her bed, snuggled deeper into her soft pillow, and went back to sleep. She was way too tired to wake up so damn early.

~The Previous Night~

"Notebook...check."

"Assignment book...check"

"Make up... check"

"Pencils and pens...double check"

" Paper... check"...

"OK! I guess that's it for now."

Kagome was so nervous about going to school and she ran through her checklist ten times. Every time adding something new

"Oh wait! What about my hair? Who knows, it might get messed up at school!"

"Mini brush...check"

This went on for quite some time. She shouldn't have started going through her checklist at eleven at night. By the time she finished, it was midnight and tomorrow was her first day at a new school.

To be exact, it was the middle of the academic year, and she had transferred to a new school.

Kagome didn't fit well in her old school. Although she had thought of herself as a very easygoing and likeable person, she had not made a single friend while there—she was an outcast. Her teachers lack any form of courtesy towards students who weren't brownnosers and the students ran a lifestyle that one usually sees only on TV—a life of scandal, treachery, sex, gossip and drama. It was quite too much for Kagome and her mother thought so too. Therefore, after the second semester was over, Kagome was transferred to a new school.

"EEpp! Which color uniform am I going to wear?"

After having a fashion show with all of the uniform colors. She decided on the white and green sailor shirt, and the green skirt.

White always complemented her ebony hair and blue eyes well. The uniform was a little unflattering for her slim figure, but she enjoyed the uniformity and ease of it. After her fashion meltdown was over, she looked at her alarm clock and now noticed that it was 1 o' clock in the morning.

'Yea, it's time to go to bed, l hope I can wake up for school tomorrow.'

Easier said than done.

~Back to the Present~

Kagome was attending Shikon School of Special Education. Her old school, Miko Academy, wasn't at all what she had expected. Miko Academy was a co-ed school that helped young monks and mikos train their abilities in purification, ritual, ceremony and the lifestyle of those who serve people, Buddha or kami.

As the result of growing up on the Higurashi Shrine, her family took interest in her miko abilities and decided that she should take full advantage of them. It is quite fortunate to have someone with those abilities serving in a shrine or temple. Not only could they serve the community, but they will also attract visitors to the shine, which ultimately creates more business.

Kagome had tried Miko Academy, but after one semester she had had enough. Her mother then enrolled her into Shikon School of Special Education. Hearing this, Kagome thought it was a school for the mentally disabled. What else could she imagine from a school of "special education?" Her mother then explained to her this school broke the barriers of holy segregation by educating mikos, monks, demons go to that side by side. In Kagome's world, there were two realities—one that only humans, plants, and animals live in - the simpler world. Unbeknownst to most, there was another world. One in which creatures from the depths of our imagination lived. Monks and mikos are common to the first reality, but are seen as religious figures, like priest. The populous is unaware of their extraordinary holy powers? What about Demons? Not the ones that are referred to in the Bible—these are not fallen angels; although, many rival an angel's beauty. These demons are unique creatures; containing superhuman powers that humans themselves have only dreamed about in comics. To Kagome, those comics are real and that's is why schools like Miko Academy and the Shikon School of Special Education are formed; to help these unique individuals thrive in a society in which they do not exist, to help control their powers, and to govern them accordingly.

Kagome was a little skeptical about this new school, but she was despite to get away from her old school

Still sleeping very comfortably in her bed, Kagome's cell phone alarm turned on signaling the current time of 7:55am.

Kagome turned to her phone and was tempted to snooze the alarm for 15 minutes until she noticed the time

"7:55!"

With that Kagome shot straight up and looked at her cell phone in disbelief.

Kagome jumped out of bed, got dressed is record time and ran into the bathroom. She didn't even realize that she knocked her extremely fat sleeping cat, Buyo, off of her bed. Although obese, Buyo still had the reflexes to land on his feet – only to lay down again where he had landed.

After coming out of the bathroom, she didn't even bother brushing her hair, picked up her large yellow backpack ran out her bedroom.

She ran down the hall, almost knocking into her mom.

"Momma why didn't you wake me up!"

"I did dear, you said you were up. You even sat up and looked at me,"

Her mom should have known that she doesn't wake up that easily.

"And you believed me?"

She didn't even wait for her mother to respond, she grabbed her car keys off the table, and headed for the door.

Her mother called out, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast!"

Kagome heard her mother; she unlocked the car and turned towards her,

"There's no time, I'm going to be late!"

With that Kagome got in her car, backed up, and drove away.

"I can't be late! I won't be late!" said Kagome before she left out a sigh. "I'm going to be late."

Driving towards her new school seemed like torture.

Every time she got to an intersection, the light would turn red.

She had to be at school at 8:15am and it didn't seem like she was going to make it. The light turned green, and she floored it only to come to a dead halt at the next intersection.

As she waited there at the intersection for the light to turn green, she turned half-heartedly to look a red convertible pull up next to her. The top was down, which gave a good view of the driver.

The driver was the most beautiful man she had ever seen to date! He had long silvery hair that accented his ivory-pale skin and delicate features beautifully. It also made the stripes on his cheekbones and the crescent moon mark on his forehead stand out, highlighting his eyes.

Golden eyes!


	2. He Could Have

Chapter 2: He could have killed me!

Kagome's grandfather, whom also lived on that shrine, use to tell her odd stories about powerful demons that took human form. The less fortunate demons that did not possess this power blended into normal society by acting like wildlife. Those demons were closely monitored due to their interactions with the human world.

'Figures, only demons can be that beautiful,' thought Kagome.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, the beautiful demon in the red convertible noticed the glace from the girl in the common sedan. It was no surprise to this demon, as he disregarded the woman's curiosity.

Today he was careless with his demon markings. Correction, he felt a bit more daring— careless something that other lower than himself would idiotically do. He hid his demon markings instantly and waited for the light.

Finally the red light turned green and Kagome floored it again, secretly hoping that all the police officers had something better to do then to give out speeding tickets today.

The demon watched the girl in the sedan speed off as his demon eyes noticed the uniform she wore that indicated that she attended his same school.

Kagome cursed out loud when she reached the next intersection and it turned red. She disparately wanted to bang her head against the steering wheel, repeatedly. She was going to write the longest letter to her city representatives about these malfunctioning lights. It's like the road gods were mocking her—at least her car was on her side.

Kagome had ten minutes left, and she was so close to the school. If the light would just turn green already!

While waiting for the blasted light, she noticed that the same demon in the red convertible was next to her again. This time, she got a closer look and noticed her school emblem embroidered on his shirt.

'He goes to my school,' Kagome though as she rejoiced that she would know one familiar face in her school, even if she never officially met him.

All joys aside, she needed to focus all her attention to making it to school on time. The anticipation of the intersection light was killing her.

Fortunately, someone up "there" must have known her desperation because the light finally turned green. She took off, no longer caring about the guy in the red convertible—her goal was the school.

Unnoticed by Kagome, the demon sped off as well

'Maybe I won't be late to school after all.' she thought to herself as the anxiety slowly seeped away.

Just that moment the demons red convertible passed by her so quickly that she felt as though her car must have been moving as a sail's pace.

The convertible car switched into her lane so close her car that she sure there was going to be a collision. Although her reaction was a millisecond late, she swerved while slamming on the breaks. Her hand shot to her steering while as her little car made the longest most unthreatening noise!

Anger filled Kagome; she was almost mute with shock of the events that just happened.

"Oh my gods, he could have killed me!"

It took her a few seconds to regain her composure, but she kept driving and saw the sign that said "Shikon School: Student Parking."

She found a parking space and once she had parked, Kagome took off running for her class. Quickly glanced at her watch she noticed that she still had five minutes left and changed to a quick walk. She politely as the first person she saw to direct to her class and, lucky for her, it was extremely close.

Once Kagome reached her classroom door, took a big breath to calm her quickened heart. ' Alright, here goes nothing,' she though as she opened the door.

A 30-year-old balding man who wore a white button up shirt, black pants, a red tie and glasses instantly greeted Kagome.

"You must be, Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome, being so nervous, could only nod in response.

"Good, I'm Mr. Kaijen and it is very nice to meet you. Please stand here, when class starts, I will introduce you and you will take your seat."

Kagome nodded.

She felt like she was standing there for a long time as she watched her classmates settle into their seats and wait patiently for their teacher to start and more importantly to introduce their new classmate.

'I hope everyone will like me', she thought when the bell rung.

Kagome looked around at her new classmates. The diversity of the class was shocking. Her very limited Miko abilities picked up the aura of the demons instantly. Almost everyone in the room had very kind faces; it was exceedingly different from her old school.

She spotted demon that cut her off in traffic, sitting off to the side.

Kagome quickly glared at him, 'Jerk,' and continued to wait patiently for her introduction to the class

This didn't go unnoticed by the demon. His face stayed completely emotionless and reveal whether or not he noticed the girls visual communication.

Kaijen-sensei signaled for the class to settledown.

"Hello class, good to see you. I'd like you to meet a new student... Kagom"...

Kaijen-sensei was interrupted by the classroom door slamming open with great force.

It was a boy her age with long silver hair and just above his head were little pointy cat-like ears. He had the most beautiful shade of golden eyes that were bright with wildness.

You could almost just tell this boy was trouble.

The boy bowed slightly and bit out an apology.

Kaijen-sensei turned to him and said frankly,

"You're late again, Inuyasha."

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh; the name sure did fit him.

"As I was saying, this is your new student Higurashi Kagome. I want you all to make her feel welcome."

He then turned his attention to Kagome.

"You can sit there," and gestured between Inuyasha and a guy with black short hair tied back in a little ponytail.

Kagome said thanked the teacher and hastily took her seat

While the teacher was introducing her, Inuyasha could only stare at her and think of Kikyou.

He was in a strange trance until the boy a seat away from him, pushed him.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the person whom obviously wanted his arm ripped off, "...w-what Miroku?" Thankfully, it was his best friend, Miroku.

Miroku just looked at him and grinned, "Listen Inuyasha, I know she's beautiful, but you're drooling."

Inuyasha eyebrow twitched-he gets the dog jokes a lot

"I'm not drooling and she's not beautiful."

Miroku just smiled at his oblivious friend and said, "Ok good, then I can have her."

Although pledging a life of servitude to Buddha, Miroku was the school's womanizer. He couldn't help where his hands ended up and it often got him into a lot of trouble. He couldn't help it; he loves women and it's the only thing he thanks Buddha for the most.

Inuyasha just looked at him with an annoyed face, "Feh, she's out of your league."

Inuyasha stiffened as he noticed that the teacher had asked her to sit at the desk in between himself and Miroku.

Miroku, smiled and got up, pulling out her seat of her.

Kagome felt her face starting to flush as the boy with the small ponytail pulled her seat out for her.

'Aww he's so nice, I guess today isn't going to be a bad day after all.'

Before she sat down, she looked back at the boy and noticed that he had his eyes fixed on her backside.

'I take that back. Officially the worst day ever!'

Miroku noticed the look on her face and was filled with embarrassment.

"I'm Miroku, sorry it's just a reaction."

Kagome whispered back sarcasticly, "I'm sure, and if you do it again I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

Miroku having heard this reaction many times said, "A death I will accept happily. So, kind of late in the school year to be transferring schools"

"I'm a miko in training, and my old school just wasn't right for me," Kagome replied honestly.

" I'm a monk in training," Miroku began, "and Dog-boy next to you is a hanyo-"

Miroku's sentence was interrupted by Kaijin-sensei clearing his throat loudly and exaggeratedly. Both turned their attention to Kaijen-sensei who had a very annoyed look on his face and said, "turn to page 59 and..."

Everyone open their books, some took notes, and others stared into outer space.

Speaking of staring, Kagome noticed that this Inuyasha guy would glance at her every few seconds or so, and it was starting to make her feel unease.

She continued to take notes, but in her peripheral she could still see him glancing at her. At one moment she decided to look around the room and stop when she met his eye. "Hello," she said. It didn't sound as nice as she had hoped it would.

Inuyasha shook himself from staring at her, noticing that she was talking to him.

He didn't like her tone, but imitated it as he replied, "Hello."

Kagome opened her mouth to continue the conversation, but the bell rang.

The sounds of chairs scratching the floors filled the room and everyone scrambled to get their things together and head to their next class.

Inuyasha was one of the firsts ones out the door.

"Weird', Kagome thought pointedly.

Kagome was still gathering her things when Kaijen-sensei turned around and called her and the demon "Sesshoumaru" to his desk. He looked at Kagome and said,

"Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru. He is the senior TA for my class. Although he does have your same classes, his fairly close to yours and I'm sure that it would help you feel more welcome if you didn't feel lost in this new place."

'So his name is Sesshoumaru—that fits too,' Kagome though smugly.

The professor has not mentioned this arrangement to Sesshoumaru and had Sesshoumaru known, he would have denied any request to assist this this human.

"Kaijin-sensei, I'm sure you are aware that I, Sesshoumaru have more important things to do than to lead a human around school.

Kaijin-sensei responded curtly, "Well, This is another important thing that you'll have to add on your list. Good day."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he turned and walked out of class.

Kagome just looked confused for a minute but started to follow him.

Noticing that Kagome wasn't behind him anymore. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned around

Sesshoumaru wanted to walk away, but this human would most likely get lost, and end up missing her class, then when they asked her what happened she'd probably accuse him.

Sesshoumaru sensed the confusion and anger that swirled around Kagome, and she walked slightly behind him.

You didn't even have to be a demon to sense what she was feeling. Her face expressions and eyes told it all.

It felt very strange walking behind Sesshoumaru. He didn't even have the slightest impression of wanting to talk.

His face was emotionless, but at the same time hard and cold.

'How could someone so beautiful, be so cold...'She mentally kicked herself...'You're getting as bad as that..ummm… that Miroku guy.'

The silence was killing her.

"Ummm…Sesshoumaru?"

No answer.

'Maybe he didn't hear me.'

She spoke a little louder

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her anger now rising

'I know he can hear me'

"At least you can acknowledge that I'm here and talking to you."

Kagome head her aggressive tone and recognized her BIG mistake, and put her hand to her mouth.

Her mouth did always get her in trouble. Every since she was little she always got in trouble for talking too much.

'Oops, I think my life expectancy was just cut in half"

Sesshoumaru stopped, and turned around.

Getting really close to her so that only she could hear him.

He spoke is a low threatening voice, "Human, it would be in your best interest to be silent. Our laws govern us against murdering your kind, but sometimes we slip."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a green light glowing from Sesshoumaru's hand. He held it up and slowly brought it to the sleeve of her shirt. As his finger touched the fabric, it singed the edges. The glowing of his hand was actually acid! Kagome, slightly horrified, took a few steps back.

Kagome had enough of this jerk.

First he cut her off in traffic, second, he burned her new shirt, and third...well one and two are enough.

He stared at her with his cold golden eyes daring her to speak.

To his surprise, she did.

" Are you crazy? You could have burned me!"

"Unlike lower species, I have full control of my abilities," he said as he raised an eyebrow, amused that she had the courage to answer him back.

She ignored his little comment and continued,

"Oh and by the way, you shouldn't cut people off in traffic. It's rude," Kagome finished as he crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshoumaru found this very amusing and annoying all at the same time. He was not use to other telling him what not to do, or arguing with him. He took a step back, and glared at her. He had wanted to scare her with his acid, but instead she became more disgruntled. What was worse was that her eyes were distracting him.

"You lack of intelligence and driving skills are not this Sesshoumaru's concern," he said in a very calm voice, and with that he turned around and resumed walking.

As she followed him, she continued to argue but half-heartedly as she was glad she was having a full conversation, "I wasn't driving slow, I was already 15 miles over the speed limit."

Sesshoumaru was tired of this human and her incessant complaining.

But he kept his composure and his stoic face, "I was able to bypass you, therefore you were driving lethargic."

She felt her anger rise but only mumbled, "Demons."

Sesshoumaru heard her comment and said coolly, "Astonishing are they not?"

Kagome imitated his calm voice and said, "They are not."

They reached her next class. "I will returned after you class," Sesshoumaru said coldly and continued to walk towards his class.

All the girls in that class looked at Kagome with curiosity.

'Some of these girls must be wondering if I know Sesshoumaru or something. Gods, who would want his girlfriend? Such a terrible first impression. He's cold, emotionless, rude, cuts people off in traffic, hot...ok… I'm going to stop thinking now.'

Kagome shook her head, and started concentrating on the teacher and his boring lesson.

Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention in his professor's lesson. He did exceptionally well in school, without even having the need to excessively study

His eyes scanned the room from student to student

He mentally signed,as everyday to him seem almost like groundhogs day. It was the same teachers, the same students, the same lectures…everything was the same—except for her.

He stopped to consider the girl was obviously pretty, but there was something odd about her. She spoke her mind and was not afraid to confront him. Most girls, when not staring, cower in his presence once they meet his eye. Never had anyone, beside close family, met his glare with a glare. Sesshoumaru noticed that the girl looked like his brother's former wench, Kikyou.

However, this girl was different; the human had more life in her. Every emotion showed on her face, especially those eyes.

He humorously wondered if Inuyasha had noticed the slight resemblance.

The lunch bell rang loud as everyone excitedly made his or her way to the cafeteria. Lunch was Kagome's favorite subject and as she she walked out of the classroom, she noticed Sesshoumaru waiting on the side.

Everyone was talking, laughing, and eating. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do – she might have to eat lunch in the bathroom

Kagome mentally groaned, 'Can this day get any worse?"


	3. Lunch

Chapter 3: Lunch Time! (New Title: Lunch, My Favorite Subject)

Miroku and Inuyasha made their way into the lunchroom. Miroku was doing a ritual fast and didn't bring lunch, but Inuyasha had about three packs on ramen instant noodles that he had to heat up. Miroku scanned the room for his new infatuation of the day, when he spotted Kaome standing alone.

He nudged Inuyasha, "Lets invite the new girl to sit with us."

Inuyasha instantly scanned the cafeteria for her, he felt bad when he spotted her standing alone, but suddenly remembered their awkward exchange from earlier that day.

Miroku grinned when he said his friends face turn red, "You know you like her, now come on." He grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and made their way towards Kagome, who had now lost her appetite. She didn't even notice that they approached her. Inuyasha asked, "Didn't your mom ever teach that it's bad to stand and eating?"

Kagome looked towards and saw her classmates standing across from her. At one moment she was happy that she had people to sit with, so she decided not to answer Inuyasha's stupid question.

Miroku took that moment of silence to ask, "Kagome, will you bear my child?"

Kagome sputtered, and looked up at him, "Aren't you a bit young to start having kids?"

Miroku smiled, and put his hand on hers, "Not if you aren't?"

Inuyasha smacked him hard over the head. "Don't worry he does that to every girl." Now with edge to his voice, "and if he keeps it up, he's going to die a virgin."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. 'They aren't _that_ bad'

Sesshoumaru left Kagome and sat down at his table, he hated being surrounded by popular people, but that was the group he belonged to. It was beyond him as to why he belonged to this group. He neither spoke nor associated with any of these people.

"Hey Sesshoumaru" thee head cheerleader said decided to try her luck today, and talk with Sesshoumaru.

He narrowed his eyes, sending his demonic aura out to disrupt any intentions of him wanted to ever talk with her. "Geezz, sorry," she said with her hands up, as took a few steps back. She wasn't stupid enough to know that he didn't like her, so she decided to go back to where she was sitting before.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" called a loud voice. " What's wrong, man?"

Sesshoumaru didn't need to turn to know who was speaking to him. Lou, a Tiger demon, with spiky orange hair and 3 black stripes on the left side of his face, was the only person that Sesshoumaru could consider a friend. He was practically the only one that could with stand his icy glares, and sarcastic remarks.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru replied cooly

"Nothing huh? Something wrong. It's not every day, that you glare at one of the prettiest girl in school for saying hi, usually you give it to her after the "is that seat taken?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Lou's remarks.

"Hey did you see that new girl? She's a hottie"- said Lou as he elbowed Sesshoumaru in the arm.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "To sink so low as to consider a human for mating."

"Who said anything about mating, I just said that she was hot. Plus, I heard she has to follow you all day, you lucky dog. I love eye-candy"

"Unfortunately Kaijin-sensei has assigned me to lead the wench around. ", Sesshoumaru replied sharply.

Lou casually bushed his hand through his spiky hair, "Well, she was standing alone for a minute. I had wanted to be a gentleman and ask her to sit with us, but it seems like your brother and his weird friend beat me to it. Ha, I still have my chances though."

Why his brother associates with humans was something he could never fathom- Let alone fall in love with one. His brother, Inuyasha, was the product of his father coupling with a human and producing a half demon. Inuyasha was not accepted into neither demon nor human societies; and he would never fit in. Sesshoumaru was ashamed to call Inuyasha his brother; he was ashamed that the same weak blood that carried compassion towards humans ran through his veins as well.

Sesshoumaru quickly rose from the table, threw away his untouched food; thinking about his mother and father's relationship always made him lose his appetite. He made his way towards Kagome to continue on with his quiet tour of the school. The faster he could get rid of this human the better

Inuyasha curiously eyed his brother as he walked towards their table. 'What is he up to?'

At this time, Kagome, glad to have company, noticed the sudden change in Inuysha's facial expression as he glared past her.

She peered over he shoulder and saw Sesshoumaru gracefully making his way towards her table. Not sure what he wanted, Inuyasha asked, "What do you want, brother?" that last word came out like it was poison.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Inuyasha and said in a calm voice, "_Hal_f brother, you're too much of a disgrace to be a anything more. This Sesshoumaru not here to talk to you."

Kagome listened in, 'So they are brothers, well half-brothers. That explain the hair and eyes.'

Sesshoumaru nodded towards Kagome and said, "Lets go, I'm finishing the tour."

Kagome got up quickly, said goodbye to Miroku and a very angered Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru left the cafeteria and was walking a few paces ahead of her.

She quickened her steps to be at his side, 'Boy he does take wide steps.' She looked down at his feet; it looked like he was walking normal.

She looked at up at his face and asked, " So, where are we going?"

She kept looking at his face - still cold and emotionless.

Continued to speak although he had not answered her first question, "So, you and Inuyasha are brothers huh?"

Kagome just gave a pout when he did not answer and kept following him.


	4. Flora and Fauna

Chapter 4 : Green House

Sesshoumaru moved quickly down the hall, naming the classrooms with demon speed. Kagome, who was trying to keep pace, was also trying to remember where exactly everything was. 'This school was like a maze,' Kagome thought as they turned yet another corner.

"Ok so, Science is in room 207, History in 104, English in 101," she gave a long sigh, "This is going to take awhile."

Sesshoumaru finished his five-minute tour of the school and lea her to the outer grounds, the gym and the green house. Upon seeing the green house, Kagome's curiosity peaked.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, can we go in?"- she asked in a slight pleading voice.

Sesshoumau nodded and lead her inside.

As the door shut behind her, the air became think and moist with humidity. Normally, this was send any modern girl running the other way, but to Kagome, it was amazing to think that an artificial environment was being created for the most interesting of plants. Most she recognized right away, especially the mosses the clung so interestingly off the trees.

It was simply beautiful, keeping something like this was expensive. She knew that there were some Universities that had their own green houses but what would a high school need one for?

"Why do they have a green house anyways?" turned and asked Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru had taken a seat on a bench and watching Kagome's display of excitement. She walked slowly taking in the green house fully. Occasionally she would walk up to a plant and examine its leaves, carefully flipping it over to feel the odd bumps that had arisen. Osmosis at its best.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the scent; it was different from the rancid smell of human and their body odors. However, he had never been particularly keen of flowers, for they died too quickly.

He sighed internally as he answered another of Kagome's unending questions.

"For herbology. Many of the plants that you see help heal wounds. As a miko, you should have known this already."

Kagome felt the heat rise into her face, 'So dumb Kagome.' Then it came to her...

"Wait, how did you know that I am a miko," she asked. She hasn't even finished a complete day of school, and rumors were going around about her.

Sesshoumau looked at her and sighed, "Because you smell human."

Kagome felt her blush deepened, feeling self-conscious and fully aware as to how much deodorant she used his morning. At least he didn't say he heard it from someone, who heard it from someone, who heard it from someo...you get the picture.

However, she was determined to make _him_ feel embarrassed

"Ok then genius, how do you know I'm not a demon exterminator?" Kagome asked smugly as crossed her arms over the chest waiting for him to reply.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly as they locked with hers. Her stupidity was barely tolerable, but her attitude was not.

"Exterminator's are trained warriors. If not all, then most have an athletic build, and you are weak." As he said this, Sesshoumaru eyes lowered to gaze at her soft body. She was slim, but her muscles had not experience the extensive training that comes with being an exterminator.

Kagome slightly sputtering her words due to embarrassment and rage. It probably wouldn't harm her to tone, but she didn't like to be scrutinized by someone she barely knew.

Before Kagome could retort, the bell rung signaling their five-minute countdown until the next class started. Realizing this, Kagome put aside her anger and made her way to her next class.

Leaving Sesshoumau alone in the green house, she grabbed her bag and walked past him without a word.

Sesshoumau left the green house with his wondrous aroma and proceeded to class.

Hours later, the bell rung to _finally_ go home. Kagome didn't need for Sesshoumaru to show her to the parking lot. For her, it was freedom from this first day. Then it came to her...If this was just the first day, imagine what the rest would be like? Would she suffer like she did at her old school? She hoped to heavens that she wouldn't.

While walking to her car, She noticed that her new friend Inuyasha was getting into his car. 'How ironic, a black convertible.' Kagome mused. She hoped that he was a better and more considerate driver than his brother.

Inuyasha looked around, noticing Kagome staring up at him from her car. He took the key back from the car door, and started walking over towards her

When he got close enough to talk, he said, "Hey. Sorry about earlier today. You know, for being rude," he said as he eyed her suspiciously in her white and green uniform. She looked too much like Kikyou, except for the eyes.

Kagome noticed the odd look on his face but didn't press on any further. She just really wanted to go home, and was glad that she got an apology out of this guy.

"I accept your apology, see you tomorrow I guess.", with that she hopped into he car and drove off. When she was in the clear she exhaled loudly while almost putting her head on her searing wheel

"This is going to be the longest year ever."


	5. What Goes Around

As the long weeks rolled by, school got progressively better for Kagome. She didn't run into Sesshoumaru, Miroku stopped asking to bear his children, and Inuyasha was actually kind of nice when he wasn't being a jerk. Yep things were going pretty well.

Cell Phone Alarm:_ 7:55_

Kagome rose at the sound of her alarmed and gazed at the time.

'7:55?'

"Oh my gods!" she said as she shot straight up in bed, scrambled out of her sheets as fast as she could. These moments were the most disorienting, by the time she realized where she was and what time it was she had almost tripped into the bathroom trying to put on her uniform and brush her teeth at the same time. She made it to her car in record time and started backing out to head out to school.

Kagome gave a sigh as she was waiting for the light to turn green.

"Why me...Why does every..."

Kagome couldn't finish her thought when a red convertible in her peripheral disturbed her thought. She looked over, knowing the driver to be the perfectly stoic Sesshoumaru. After her first day, Kagome made a mental note to avoid him. It was obvious that he wasn't happy about showing her around school the first day and she didn't want to associate herself with negative people. You have to be an incredibly selfish person to _not_ help out a new student on their first day.

Kagome took her car out of park and waited for the light to turn green. She had to really gun it if she was going to make it to school. When the light turned green Kagome put on her turn signals because she needed to move to the right lane in order to make the turn for school. As she was switching lanes, the red convertible sped up and stopped her from passing.

"Wow, You've got to be kidding me," Kagome said in disbelief

As a slue of unladylike words left her mouth, Kagome decided to try something sort of reckless. She accelerated and turned her wheel sharply to the right, causing Sesshoumaru to hit the breaks to avoid the collision to her back bumper

Kagome made her turn into the school and parked in her usual spot. Today, she didn't care of she was late. This guy was going down!

Sesshoumaru's car turned into the parking a few seconds later turning to park next to Kagome's car. It seemed like her had a few words for her too.

Sesshoumaru turned off he's car, slamming the car door shut as he walked out towards the school. The car now sported a hand sized dent where he pushed the door close. If Kagome had to guess his emotion, she'd guessed he was mad. Sesshoumaru's demon aura was swirling around her. She could feel the warning behind it.

As powerful as they are, demons were bound by the law, just as humans are, to never kill.

So Kagome waved off his demonic warning and said "You know, I was only giving you a taste of your own medicine."

Kagome was going to keep going until he stopped and started walking towards her. She _had_ to open her big mouth. Why couldn't she be normal and know when to shut up? She could feel the danger now. His warning was only was the tip of the iceberg, for now, he was suppressing nothing. Kagome internally shivered at the intensity of his glare, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

Sesshoumaru's hands were in a tight fist, blood slowly seeping from the wounds his claws caused in his palms. He had hoped the pain would distract him from his anger - it did not. This human sought him out for an argument - something that he was never use to.

Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the building as he turned the corner. Kagome was caught in surprised and struggled against his arm, but his other hand was on her shoulder, pinning her against the wall. She wanted to scream out, to lash out, to anything, but she just couldn't think clearly. Her body was frozen in fright.

She was expecting the final blow any moment. She waited a moment...then another.

She cracked opened an eye and noted that he was staring her at her with his emotionless face, his demonic aura fading. 'I'm going to live after all," Kagome rejoiced in her head.

Her thoughts were premature as Sesshoumaru slowly brought his head close to her. His face was mere inches away from hers.

Kagome struggled to gulp, her throat now annoyingly dry.


	6. What Do You Think

His face came closer. She could feel his puffs of warm breath on her cheek. She tried to tell her body to move, but it wouldn't work. Kagome could not believe her unresponsive body, 'Here I am the living statue while Sesshoumaru is about to…about to.. I'm not sure what the heck he's doing.'

As his face tilted and she though he was going to kiss her until he suddenly he moved his face away from hers to smell the nape of her neck and hair.

Sesshoumaru hardly realized what he was doing. It was like instinct. Her eyes were beautiful, and even more so when she was frightened. When she shut them from fear something came through him. He wouldn't never admit that he felt embarrassed and regret by his actions. It was when he calmed that he noticed her sent again. It was strange to his demon nose. He had caught it before in the green house, but her smell had heightened because of her fear.

During his revelation, Kagome couldn't take his closeness any longer.

It felt like he was forcing himself on her, and she was letting him. He wasn't even her boyfriend, and he was barely nice to her! She noticed she had gained control of her body again. She could make her toes wiggle in her shoes, which was a big achievement because before should couldn't even feel her toes, let alone remember that she had them.

She brought her hand up and pushed firmly on his chest- he was as solid as a wall and as immobile too. Sesshoumaru seemed to have noticed her request because he turned away from her, and walked away as if nothing happened.

Kagome just stood there confused, 'What a strange guy, he couldn't even say sorry for violating her personal space.'

She snapped out of her thought and said, "Oh No." How long had she been standing there? She looked at her watch, and it was 8:13a.m. She was already late.

As she walked in late, Kagome gave a quick glance and Sesshoumaru, and took her seat.

As class resumed, Kagome felt like she was in a Peanuts episode because she couldn't understand a word the teacher was saying. To be quite frank, Kagome wasn't really listening either. She was making swirls on her notebook thinking back to what had happened. She was determined to understand what occurred today. 'Could it have been a demon gesture,' Kagome asked herself. She quickly dismissed the question because other students hadn't approached her in that manner. Inuyasha certainly hadn't violated her space like that, so it couldn't possibly be a demon thing.

Kagome continued to wondered, 'Was it a way to flirt? Or maybe I just have really nice smelling shampoo on?' She was so caught up with her thinking that she hardly noticed Miroku nudge her. She turned her head to look at him. He looked straight ahead as he passed a folded paper in front of her. She grabbed it, and opened it. It said:

_I only write this because I know Inuyasha will never be assertive, but he fancies you._

Kagome looked at the note quickly before putting it away. She didn't want Inuyasha, who was sitting next to her, to know that his guy friend just sold him out. It seemed as though Miroku would be a better friend than she has previously thought. She slowly processed the information of Inuyasha 'fancing' her. She didn't really know what that meant. They had barely known one another, but he was very attractive and kind since his first weird impression. As if Kagome didn't have enough to figure now, first Sesshoumaru, now Inuyasha. 'oh brother,' she mentally sighed.

When the bell rung, Miroku stayed behind rummaging through his bag, until Kagome was out of the classroom. He turned quickly to Inuyasha, before he had the chance to leave and asked, "So Inuyasha, I did you a favor today"

Inuyasha, slightly confused by his friends statement asked, "Feh, and what was that?"

Miroku's smile widened as he confessed, " I believe I have gotten the ball rolling between you and Kagome."

Still confused and growing impatient Inuyasha asked, "What? Listen, will you just spit it out before I'm late to my next class? Haraguchi-sensei will have my ass if I'm late again. "

Miroku's smile faltered a little, " I wrote a note to Kagome in class telling her that you like her."

The moment his sentence finished, Inuyasha blurred and materialize on the other side of the class with Miroku pinned against the wall by his collar.

Inuyasha growled through his teeth, "Are you insane! Why would you say something like that! I _don't_ like her...not like that"

Although, Miroku was in no position to joke, he knew his friend wouldn't really hurt him. " Inuyasha, you can't fool me. I'm a monk! I've seen the way you look at her and don't you dare tell me it's because she looks like Kikyou. You know there is something special about Kagome. I can't exactly pinpoint it, but it's like she's the sun. It doesn't help that she's beautiful either."

Inuyasha let go of Miroku abruptly, " The sun? Really, Miroku?"

Miroku retorted, " Yes Inuyasha and tell me you aren't attracted to her. I can sense the change in your aura when she enters the room, but if you aren't interested I could always go for her.

Inuyasha stiffened, "What, you aren't serious aren't you?"

Miroku smiled internally. Reverse psychology always worked, although he didn't like using it.

"If you don't make haste I will assume that you have given up."

Inuyasha inwardly cringed at the thought of Miroku being with Kagome. He was a great friend, but he wasn't right for Kagome, but was he himself right for Kagome?

Class ended, and Kagome was on her way to lunch to meet up at her usual table with Miroku and Inuyasha. She walked down the winding halls and through the wide doors of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came into the cafeteria followed by a happy looking Miroku. Inuyasha walked towards the table but instead of sitting across from Kagome, he sat next to her. 'This was new' Kagome thought as she felt a little nervous with Inuyasha so close, remembering what the note had said.

She looked around the room and noticed Sesshoumaru make his grand entrance into the cafeteria. There was something very aristocratic about him and mysterious about him. Their little 'meeting' earlier this morning was driving Kagome mad.

As Sesshoumaru walked to his table, he noticed that Inuyasha was sitting closely to human girl who is the bane of his existence. It seemed as though his _dear _brother has decided to become "better friends" with the girl.

"Hey, Ice-man." Lou called out as sat himself down in front of Sesshoumaru..

"Lou", Sesshoumaru replied cooly

"You know we get to pick new electives in a couple of days. I don't know about you, but I want to get a class with _the hot girl_. You know, the one that came a few weeks ago, I think her name is Kagome." Lou scratched his head, trying to remember if that was actually her name.

"Yea, that's the one! Kagome. She's fine"

"You think every new girl you see is fine." replied Sesshoumaru matter-of-factly

"Yea, but she's real fine."

Sesshoumaru just kept his stoic face as he watching his brother and the girl interact

Lou started to laugh, "Well it's a good thing I'm your friend then.


	7. New School, New Electives

A few days had passed since Sesshoumaru noticed his half-brother advancing on Kagome.

It was a new semester and it was time for pick new electives. Kagome sat quietly talking to Inuyasha and Miroku about the new electives until the sound of someone speaking over the intercom interrupted their conversation.

"Good morning everyone. Today, all of you will report to the gym to sign up for your new electives.

The Elective to choose from are the following:

P.E.

Weight training,

Kendo/sword-manship,

Mixed Martial Arts: Judo, Karate, Aikido

Yoga & Meditation

Archery

Caligraphy...

'Archery. Great! When I was little, Grandpa use to make me practice archery. It'll just be one more class I pass with flying , what to pick for the other elective,' thought Kagome as she ran the list again through her mind.

P.E was out of the question. You never choose P.E., you're always forced to be in it. Weight Training wasn't her thing either; her arms would probably end up falling off.

What about Kendo? Idea seemed fun, especially channeling her energy into a holy sword.

At the gym, tables were set up with the name of the electives written on the front. Students were already lining up to sign up, and it would be a smart idea to get in line before the classes get full.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Miroku and asked, "So guys, have you decided yet?"

Inuyasha answered for the both of them, "We're gunna take Judo and Weight Training."

And putting some infuses in the 'weight training' he started to flex his muscles. Kagome didn't see why he needs weight training, because he was already very toned. She could see this muscles moving under this shirt.

"What are you going to take Kagome?", asked Miroku while Inuyasha was showing off.

Kagome replied, "Um, I think archery and kendo."

Inuyasha stopped flexing, slightly frowning and asked, "Why do you want to take Aachery?"

"Because, I have the abilities, it would be a shame to waist it," Kagome replied a little shocked at his disheartened question. Maybe he wanted her to take Judo and weight training too?

Inuyasha was now visibly upset with Kagome's answer, "Well I'm going to go sign us up Miroku"

He turned on his heel and left Miroku and Kagome standing there.

"Why is he upset," she asked as she watch Inuyasha disappear.

Miroku didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her that Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend use to be a miko, and for some strange reason looked _a lot_ like Kagome. He didn't want to tell her that Inuyasha's heart had been shattered when she left for another school, another life and another guy. Instead of telling Kagome, he just looked at her said,

"I have no idea," as Miroku figured that a little white lie would harm no one.

Miroku watched her as seemed in deep thought. This was the perfect time to-

_BONK_

Kagome smacked Miroku on the head before his hand got to her rear.

Kagome walked to a table that said **"**Archery" and took the pen to sign her name. After signing her name, Kagome walked to the "Kendo" table and signed her name on that paper as well.

After signing up for her new elective Kagome left the gym and preceded to her next class.

In history class Kagome sat bored with her chin resting on her hand. She started doodling stick figure people, and asked herself questions. Her Grandpa had told her that if there was ever a moment of 'over thinking' that she should ask herself impossible questions. Zen Buddhist in a quest to clear their minds and reach nirvana ask themselves the most weirdest questions.

So Kagome humored her grandfather by thinking of mind blowing impossible questions like: 'Do fish ever get thirsty? Proably not' she answered. 'If God sneezed what should you say? Can't say God bless you' she wondered. 'If Sesshoumaru showed emotions would Hell freeze over?'

She fought urge to laugh at herself from her last question.

Today History class was exceptionally boring. Today's topic was the Warring States Era or Sengoku Jidai. Kagome listened in on the professors lecture, "This time period got its name from the constant civil wars that took place thought Japan's 15th and 16th centuries. The reasons for these conflicts were mostly economic. Feudal overlords, or daimyo, became increasingly powerful and wealthy, while the ruling shogun and his central government weakened. Regional daimyo fought among themselves for control of the land and it's resources. Average working folk were mostly concerned with keeping their heads down and not ending up in the middle of the next great battlefield. It was an age of great battles, powerful samurai and mysterious ninja. Not only was it remembered for its samurai and constant battles, but also for its powerful Youkai, and it's very impressive Mikos. One Miko held the Shikon no Tama in her possession, but later was murdered by a.."

' Blah, Blah, Blah… I've heard this so many times, I could probably recite it in my sleep. Another one of Grandpa's endless stories' Kagome mused.

Kagome tilted her head up to look at the clock, and she swore that seconds weren't that long. She could practically see the clock laughing at her saying, "Muah ha ha, you are going to stay here until you die of boredom!"


	8. Weird Dreams

Kagome gave a long yawn and looked around the room. Everyone was half asleep or in one of those weird gazes. This one boy was staring a hole into his desk with his mouth open. One of the cheerleaders was twirling piece of her hair over and over again, until that strand stayed in a tight curl. The only one who was seemingly wide-awake was Sesshoumaru. It was honors- history and Kagome and the "honor" of sharing this class with him. He was sitting with his arms crossed and a little slouched. I guess he couldn't help the sleepiness that filled this class.

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome looking at him and narrowed his eyes. She turned from his gaze and mentally berated him, 'He's such an jerk!'

Kagome tried hard to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids felt like the weighted 100 pounds, and every time she blinked her eyes wanted to stay closed a little bit longer. Everything started to get blurrier, and her eyelids were now 1000 pounds heavier. A little nap wouldn't kill anyone. She put her head in her hands, which covered her eyes from the professor.

Kagome's Dream:

Kagome was standing in a huge empty white room, and she was all a lone. All of a sudden 3 doors appeared on different sides of the room. Every door was a different color. The one on the left was red, the one of the right was brown, and the in front of her was blue. She didn't know which one was the exit, but she had to guess somehow. The brown door didn't seem like the right door to pick- it had a terrible aura. Honestly, it was basically saying, 'if you choose me, you will die.' So the blue and red doors were left. They were both pretty colors, so she decided to go to the door that was closest to her. The red door! She opened the door and walked through, suddenly she was filled with an immense pain. She was brought down to her knees and she thought she would die there. She had to get out! Kagome slowly crawled back into the previous white room. She sat down on the floor for a little while to catch her breath. She was hurting all over; there was no specific place. The pain was just everywhere. She got up, walked to the blue door, and opened it. When she walked in the door and slammed behind her. Kagome held herself, as the room suddenly turned extremely cold. Her teeth started to chatter, and she sat on the floor and brought her knees into her chest. The muscles in her body started twitching involuntarily. She knew what that meant; it was the 2nd stage of hypothermia. She got up and went to open the door to go back to the white room—but when she grabbed the knob the room started getting warmer. She let go of the doorknob and soaked in the warmth. She looked up and saw a crescent moon painted on the ceiling. It looked familiar. It reminded her so someone she knew. It reminded her of-

Kagome's head jerked as she heard the bell go off, and people getting their stuff to leave. Time sure does fly when you are sleeping. Kagome quickly got her things and headed towards the parking lot. She got to her car and unlocked it. While she was starting up her car, she noticed Inuyasha coming towards her car.

Inuyasha walked up to her car door and tapped on the window.

Kagome rolled down the window and said, "What's up?"

Inuyasha was torn by the fact that he was outwardly upset with her for no reason. Kagome didn't know what happened between him and Kikyou and she doesn't need to know either.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," asked Inuyasha in the nicest voice he could muster.

Kagome thought about this for a mil-second, "You are talking to me now, aren't you?"

"But I want to talk to you, outside of your car. Please?"

Kagome left out a huge sigh and stepped out of her car. The second she did, Inuyasha grabbed her and put her into a tight hug.

He leaned down a little and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry about earlier Kagome. I didn't mean to walk off like that."

Kagome felt her urge to laugh when she left his warm breaths on her ear - it was tickling her. However, she held it in, because 'Mr. Sensitive' might take it the wrong way. She didn't understand why he was so emotional about getting sad with her earlier. It really wanted a big deal, but she guessed that he didn't really like being rude.

"Don't worry, it's ok," Kagome replied as she hugged him back and patted him on the back.

Inuyasha, let her go but didn't back away. " And I've been meaning to ask you, Do you want to go out sometime? You know, go to dinner or something?

Kagome was stunned for a second as he heart raced, but she happily agreed. Sure Inuyasha was emotional, almost bi-polar, at times, but he was sweet a lot of the times. She couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't attracted to him.

Inuyasha looked slightly contemplative staring at Kagome's lips. He figured if she said yes to a date, she wouldn't mind being kissed. He cupped his chin with her hand and slowly ran his thumb across her bottom lip. He leaned forward and titled his head slightly until his and Kagome lips met. Just as quick as it started, it ended. He slowly backed away and opened his eyes.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a wink and walked towards his car.

Now Kagome, on the other hand, just stood there for about five more minutes trying to figure out what happened. There were announcements about the electives. She signed up for Kendo and Archery. Inuyasha got upset with her. Her history class was boring as hell. She has the weirdest dream. Inuyasha just asked her out on a date, and kissed her. For some weird reason, the events that happened today didn't add up to 'making out'. And now she's standing in the parking lot, with her car door open looking like a Jackass.

'Today has been, no doubt, the weirdest day of my life. Must have been the sandwich I had to lunch. The Mayo must have gone bad. Yep, this is all one big dream. I bet if I pinch myself.'

"Ouch!" 'Ok, never mind.' Kagome let out and HUGE sign and got back into her car. She need to drive home and do some SERIOUS thinking.


	9. Rin's Escape

Inuyasha was radiating with happiness. The air around him started to shine as he walked to his car. He was mentally doing a touchdown dance in his head. He would have to thank Miroku for this later. Probably buy him something..anything!

Inuyasha drove home happier than usual. Nothing could mess up his day, not even those who unfortunately where given the privilege of drivers license.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lived in the same house. Lucky for both of them, that the house was so large they hardly had to interact. Inuyasha's mother died when he was 10 of cancer. Sesshoumaru's mother reminded him of the women from Sex and the City – not that he watched the sort of stuff. She was beautiful, lavish, and dangerous. And for reasons that are unknown to him, Sesshoumaru decided it was best to not live with her. Inutaisho, their father, had died two years ago of a heart attack. The doctors could not fathom their father's death. Inuyasha speculated that he died of a broken heart after his mother's death. When he found out she was sick, he did everything he could. However, once she passed away, he shut down and eventually died. This is what, Inuyasha assumes, sparks the hostilities between the brothers.

Their father had felt them with a substantial amount of money, and the family business. Their royal family line had been around for centuries and obtained the title "Lord or Lady". Their father owned an oil refinery, and bought out many companies and restaurant in the area. They pretty much monopolized the entire town.

Inuyasha opened the door and stepped into his beautifully and uniquely furnished, red and white home. Before he could reach the stairs and retire into his room, a six-year-old little girl was running around him in a mad fit of giggles.

"What do you want twerp," growled Inuyasha. She knew to stay on her side of the mansion.

The little girl stopped running circles around him, and now stood in front of him with a gap-toothed smile plastered on her face. She lost her front baby tooth a couple days ago.

"I got an A on a Math test today!"

Inuyasha was never good with kids, heaven forbid he ever had kids of his own. He'd probably end up killing them. He didn't know how Sesshoumaru could stand such brats.

"And sooo...?"

Rin's usually happy face turned into a frown, as she was on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He hissed at the pain and turned around to see his half brother emotionless as ever.

"Don't mind him Rin. He's just jealous because his stupidity knows no bounds"

Rin's frown turned into a smile as she heard the deadpan voice of her favorite person in the world.

"Yay! Lord Sesshoumaru is home," Rin exclaimed and she danced about the room

Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and gave him a bear huge. She looked at him while she was hugging him and asked, "I got an A in Math, happy?"

She looked up expectantly at what he was going to say next. Sesshoumaru padded her said and said "Yes Rin. Very pleased."

She let go of his waist, and continued to dance around the house.

Why did he, Sesshoumaru, keep a human girl if he hated them? Rin, ather young age, had a great influence on Sesshoumaru's life. She was a run away orphan. Her parents died in a car accident and she has spent most of her life in and out of orphanages and foster care. The last time she ran away, she ran into serious problems.

**Flash Back**

"You get over here, you little brat and clean the dishes or I'll beat you with in an inch of your life."

Rin jumped as her heard her foster mother yell at her from the kitchen. Her foster mother was an over weight red head with quite an abusive problem. Why would someone hire a person like her? Because no one else would take care of parentless children, but when those inspectors came she treated the children as though they were the apples of her eye. Then, when the inspector left, she would turn back into her hateful self.

Rin got up and headed toward the kitchen, know that it wasn't going to be good.

"It look you long enough. Start scrubbing. I don't have all day." With that she threw a rag in Rins face and took her TV dinner and sat on the couch and started watching Jeopardy. Occasionally you'd hear her scream at the TV. "Who is Lineal Richie." Rin didn't know why the woman bothered with the game show- she never got anything right. The answer was actually John Lennon.

While Rin was washed the dishes she noticed that the kitchen window was still open. She tiptoed on the stool and climbed upon the counter to close it. When she had her hand on the window to pull it down, she stopped. She could just slip away right now, and the fat lady wouldn't notice. Where would she run? Would they find her again and would she get beat for it again?

Rin decided that she didn't care, she was sick of being sad and mute. She popped her head out off the small window and looked down. It was a five feet drop, and for a 5-year-old girl it was a deadly drop.

"What was the Magna Carta! Come on Magna Carta, you idiots;" the answer the actually the Emancipation Proclamation.

Rin jumped and hit her head hard on the top of the window. It was now or never. She hunched over and swung her legs over the side. She turned around and she slowly climbed down, until she was only hanging from her hands. She looked down, but the floor still seemed so far away. Rin took and deep breath and left go. She came into contact with the grass very quick, and bent her knees and fell on her butt. To her surprise it didn't hurt that much. She got up and ran as fast as her legs could take her. The sun was setting, she knew it was going to be dark soon, but she kept on running.

Night approached quickly, Rin had stopped running a while ago and stayed satisfied with walking. She could see her hot breath as it met the cold air, turning into a white smoke. People were starting to look at her funny. She was sure they were going to call the police when they see a little girl walking the streets alone, so she turned into an alleyway and sat down for a break.

"Look what we've got here, boys." Out from the darkness a man with slicked back hair approached Rin. He was follow by three similar looking men.

"Now what is a kid like you doing on the streets at this time of night?" There was no concern in his voice, only sick humor. Rin just got up and started walked backwards, until she hit something sturdy. She looked up, and it was another man. She made a small "Epp" and walked forward. She was surrounded.

"You gunna answer the question?"

Rin just looked up at the man with fear growing in her eyes.

"Well boys," he continued, "it seems like cat's got her tongue."

A couple of them let out a small chuckle.

The leader shoved his hand in his leather jacket and pulled out a switchblade.

"Lets see, if we can get an answer out of her."

At that same time Sesshoumaru was driving home from a date, with his top down, and he smelled young human blood; a lot of it. He stopped the car and followed his nose, till he found the gang kicking something on the floor. Sesshoumaru looked down, and saw the pleading eyes of a little girl. Sesshoumaru smelt her blood, and cracked his knuckles. He let out a low growl, and they all turned around to look at him.

"Stay out of it, pretty boy, or you'll get your ass whooped too."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent as his hand started to glow green. The acid produced by his hand hit the floor and started to make a sizzling sound. His eyes flashed red, and his marking appeared on his face.

The leader eyes went wide as he screamed out, "He's a demon."

A white blur was the only thing they saw before they hit the ground to lie in a pool of their own blood. The bastards didn't deserve to live, and they would cease to exist from this world all together. Sesshoumaru made sure there wasn't even a piece of their bodies left, as the acid ate away at their skin and clothes.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention toward the little girl on the floor. He checked her vital signs, and they weren't good. She was still breathing but her heartbeat was very weak. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, What's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance, there is a little girl who was beaten by a gang and left to die. I'm in the middle of Coral Way and 192 avenue."

"OK Sir, First Response Units are on their way." Sesshoumaru never left the little girls' side. He accompanied her in the ambulance and stayed with her at the hospital.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently in the waiting room for the news about the little girl. He hated hospitals; there was a horrible stench in the air that would make any demon or human wish for a quick exit. He was uncomfortable in the chair, and he had families around him that reeked of anxiety.

"Excuse me. Are you the man that came in with the little girl?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the doctor. He was an older man that had to be at least in his late forties. He wore the traditional doctors' uniform and held a clipboard in his hand.

"Yes, I came with the girl," Sesshoumaru responded.

"Can you come with me please."

Sesshoumaru got up and walked with the doctor.

The doctor looked at his clipboard while he walked.

"Ok Mr...?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Lord Sesshoumaru.._the_ Lord Sesshoumaru," the doctor asked in astonishment.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied coldly. This was no time to be star struck.

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, you are very lucky that you brought her in. She has 3 broken ribs various deep slashes across her body. Lucky for her they didn't puncture her lungs. She also has a concussion and will probably need to be in the hospital for, maximum, a week. What is your relation with the girl?"

They turned the corner and walked down into another hall. Nurses and doctors were all walking around with their own business to attend to. Some rooms were open and Sesshoumaru would get a glance of patients on their beds.

"I have no relation to the girl. I saw her being attacked, and rescued her."

"Ok, Well she's already in her room. So if you'll please follow me."

The doctor stopped looking at his clipboard and led the way to the room the human girl occupied.

They stopped at room 146 and entered the room. A nurse was already in there taking Rins temperature and checking the IV.

"Hey Kiddo," said the doctor with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Rin looked at him, but did not respond to his greeting.

"So Kiddo, what's your name."

Rin continued to gaze at him.

"She seems to be a mute doctor." Said the nurse as she grabbed the thermometer from Rins mouth.

The doctors stepped toward Rins bed and asked her to open her mouth. He took out a mini flashlight from his coat and flashed it in her mouth.

"There seems to be nothing wrong," he said in passing as he checked the inside of her mouth and throat.

"Can you tell me your name, please," the doctor asked with unending patience.

Rin turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru and turned back to the doctor.

"My name is Rin."

"And where do you live," the doctor asked while he wrote her name.

"I live in a foster home."

The doctor stood up and turned towards the nurse. "Tell the office to call every foster home in the area, and ask if they are missing a little girl named Rin."

"Yes Doctor" and with that the nurse left to deliver the message.

"Now Rin, you've got a new cuts and scraps, but with a little Dr. magic you will be ok. We will have someone here to stay with you. Let us know if anything hurts ok?"

Rin responded, "Ok!"

The doctor turned back to Rin and gestured towards Sesshoumaru. "Rin, do you know who this man is?"

Rin looking at Sesshoumaru and have him a cute little smile.

"He's the man that saved me."

The doctor nodded and walked toward Sesshoumaru.

"You know you are not obligated to stay, but you may do so if you wish."

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and saw how she brighten up with he looked at her.

"This Sesshoumaru will accompany the child."

Two hours had passed and it was now eleven at night. Rin had fallen asleep an hour ago watching the Disney Channel. Sesshoumaru made himself comfortable in the armchair and watched TV as Rin slept. He continued to replay the series of events and the decisions that led him to take action against the criminals. He had no interest in humans, as they served no purpose. A child's death should have been insignificant. However, when he smelled innocent blood spilt and the aguish on the child's face, he reacted instinctually. Sesshoumaru brushed aside the thoughts, as he continued to gaze at the TV.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a large red headed woman walked into the room. She looked towards the bed, and saw the little girl.

"There you are you little brat," exclaimed the woman.

Rin jumped awake when the door slammed open, and now she was faced with the lady that she tried to desperately to get away from.

"Who the hell told you to leave the house? You almost got me fired! Do you know how much this is going to cost!"

Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Silence, woman. Your presence in this facility is offensive."

Even though his face showed now emotion, but his voice told it all.

"Who the hell are you," she asked at she turned to face him.

Sesshoumaru shoved his hand in his pocket and took out his wallet. He took a business card.

"I'm adopting her, send the paper work to this address and leave."

The fat woman looked at the card. The color to her face started to seep away. She looked at him with her mouth open.

"Yourrr Lordd Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, now leave."

The day he signed those adoption papers, was the day Sesshoumaru was signing his death.

'What this, Sesshoumaru know about raising a kid.'

Signing those papers was the most 'out of character' thing Sesshoumaru has ever done in his life. Rin helped and still helps him show a side that he's never had. Well, he knew he had it, but it was hidden deep inside his cold heart.

Inuyasha rubbed the newly formed spot on his head and continued to walk up stairs. Nothing could ruin his day. Kagome was officially his. Inuyasha walked up the stairs and went to straight to his room; the third door on his right. He pushed open the door and dropped his book bag and went straight for the bed. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Yep, things are all in place now. After being left by Kikyou, he thought he would never get on with his life. Kikyou had left him and the school to go to 'Miko Academy'. She didn't want to be tied down either. That was the day his world shattered.

Inuyasha Flash Back

It was the previous year, and it was the last day of school. Kikyou and Inuyasha were outside sitting on the bench. Kikyou had been acting weird all day, she didn't want any physical contact with Inuyasha at all; it was starting to bother him. She suddenly turned around and looked at him.

"We need to talk."

In a relationship, this sentence is the worst sentence you could ever hear. Nothing good happens when you say this sentence, ever, and Inuyasha knew this.

"What's wrong?" He prayed to the gods that he wasn't what he thought it was.

Then she dropped the bomb.

"Inuyasha, I'm not coming back next year. My mom enrolled me in Miko Academy."

'Alright, that wasn't so bad.' Inuyasha mentally thanked the gods.

"But we will still see each other. I mean, we still have the weekends."

Kikyou gave him hurt look and turned her face away from him.

Inuyasha grabbed she shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Right?" He sounded so helpless, and so desperate. It was a yes or no question.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't want to be tied down when I go to a new school."

She moved his arms away and went straight to the schools parking lot. Inuyasha stayed in the same spot for a good 20 minutes. He couldn't believe what just happened. The love of his life, just broke up with him. His heart was a mirror that just got a rock thrown at it. Little by little the pieces fell, until there was none left.

End

However, Kikyou was the past, and you have to keep the past behind you. Hakuna Matata! It was time to focus on the future: a future with Kagome? It was strange; Kagome was a reminder of his past with Kikyou. Who did he see when he looked at her? Did he see his former love or his future love?

'Feh. It doesn't matter,' Inuyasha mused.

Kagome and Kikyou, they were like Ying and Yang; so alike yet so different.

Inuyasha looked around his room and saw the pictures of him and Kikyou.

"It's time to move on."

He took every picture and crumbled them, but before he threw them in the garbage something stopped him. Something in the back of his head told him not to throw them away. He started smooth them out. He couldn't throw away memories. When he's old that's all he'll have are these damn pictures. He continued to smooth out the pictures and put them into the drawer of his desk. Sooner or later, he'll have pictures of Kagome to replace the ones of Kikyou.


End file.
